


Steadfast Flying

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal Downer, a young and curious girl with absolutely nothing to do in the world, with no aspirations at all... Then she finds a strange, white egg buried at the foot of a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast Flying

I remember finding a strange oval and polished thing a few weeks back... An egg, just about the size of a rugby ball.

It isn't exactly "magical-looking", as some would say... but it's definitely something! The surface of this egg was neat and clear, no cracks or dents at all. And it was smooth to the touch. White and smooth - pretty much exactly like marble, basically. My kind of aesthetic.

The scary thing was, that when you touched it, it felt *warm* at some places... Like an actual living being was living inside of it.

The thought of that made a chill run down my spine as I handled the thing with my hands gently. I felt quite frightened at the time... I really had no idea what to do with it.

"Kingsley?" My voice was strangely soft as I called for my older brother. There I was, underneath a large tree's shade, kneeling down on the grass with the egg-thing on my lap. I must look quite intimidated. "Look at what I found just here a second ago!"

My brother blinked as he turned his head towards me, his eyes lidded tiredly. "What is it?" he asked me, an extremely annoyed tone in his voice. I held back a guilty wince at this. I didn't mean to annoy him during his reading... 

"This." I raised up the strange thing for him to see. "It was just half-buried there at the foot of the tree... Someone must have left this here." I was sure about this. The egg was magnificently shiny, and it was clean and well-kept. If it had been there for more than a day, it would've been covered it dirt and grime.

At almost an instant, Kingsley sprung to his feet, adjusting his glasses to look at the egg clearer. He looked like he was concentrating hard on it.

"...Looks like," he mumbled under his breath, but just loud enough for me to hear. "Looks like marble." 

I resisted rolling my eyes at him. "I know that!" I exclaimed unhappily, frowning. "But do you know *exactly* what it is?" He must know! Kingsley's the smartest kid in this town, he should!

Kingsley gave me a weird and amused look. "It's marble, Cryst. What else would it be?" He scoffed. "It's just a cut and oval-shaped marble." And with that, he went back to his own little world, reading his *stupid* red book again. I then gaped at him with the most out-raged expression I could offer.

"I'm serious here!" I huffed out, and I clumsily stood up off the ground, dusted myself off, then pushing the egg to his stomach. It had quite a weight on it, apparently, as Kingsley quickly pushed some pockets of air out of his lungs and winced in pain.

I pointed at the thing on his stomach sternly with a finger. "What is that?" I demanded. The other half of me frowned deeply, not very enjoying this bossy facade I'm putting up. But I had to if I wanted to know what the hell this thing is, so my consciousness didn't dare argue.

"Why would you want to know?" he retorted at me angrily, and he pushed the egg back off himself and letting it roll off to the other side of his hammock. Immediately, I yelped loudly in shock, and I rushed towards it with my hands outstretched, ready to grab it.

I growled under my breath as I fortunately caught it in time, stumbling over my own feet as I did. "Kingsley!" I yelled at him, growing very frustrated by this.  

"What?" he answered back casually, swinging his legs as he laid on the hammock with the most disgusting smirk on his face. I couldn't *believe* him!  
I huffed, and I tightly clutched the egg close to my chest, AWAY from him.

"You're horrible," I muttered softly, my eyes narrowed. 

For a split second, sadness and shock flashed by his face, and I suddenly wanted to give back my admittedly rude remark. But then he quickly returned back to his cocky attitude, grinning from ear-to-ear, like a madman.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he waved it off, shrugging and getting back to his own imaginary world. I scowled. What a  _dick_.

"I'm bringing this back to Dad," I announced quickly, straightening my posture. "This might be something important."

"Or it could just be literally a clump of marble, like I said," Kingsley laughed, turning to the next page of his book. I groaned, rolling my eyes at him. 

Without saying anything else to him - who knows what kind of hell I'll unleash from there if I did - I walked down the hillside with some difficulty, the surprising weight of the egg and the gravity pulling me down and making it harder from me. 

Kingsley raised his head up facing towards my direction, eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you going?" he called to my back, confused (like always).

"To Dad!" I yelled back, not bothering to turn my head. "I said it literally five seconds ago, remember?"

I didn't really see what he did then, as I already had reached the thankfully flat and gravelly pathway of our town at this point, but I remember me taking one more look at him, and I very vaguely saw him mumbling under his breath with the most sour expression I have ever seen him have, and shutting his book with a stubborn huff.

I smirked as I walked back towards home. Whatever was his problem during that time, he probably deserved it from how he was being such an ass to me!

**xXx**

"A _what_?" My father furrowed his eyebrows at me. I frowned at him. I wasn't expecting him to be like this...

"An egg," I repeated to him slowly. "I found an egg."

He scratched his balding head, staring at the said egg with unsure eyes. "I'm..." He gave an uneasy chuckle. "I'm not sure this is exactly  _an egg_ , Crystal... I-It might be just marble! You know?"

A sinking feeling went through me. No... I'm not gonna make this a win for my brother  _again_. "Are you sure?" I pushed on. I wasn't very willing on giving this up - not for a mile. "Are you sure it isn't an egg? I-It might be! J-Just..." I hesitated. "Just touch it! It's hot in some spots!"

My father sighed, and he proceeded on giving me a sad smile. I felt like I was just punched in the face when I received this. "Crystal..." he chuckled. "J-Just go out and play with your brother and friends, alright? You don't need to imagine these kind of things up... *Please* please go back to the real world."

"The  _real_  world?!" I aggressively exclaimed, and my father flinched at the sudden volume of my voice. Has he even seen what my brother's like?! He's CONSTANTLY in his own bubble! 

"This isn't about the  _real world_!" I continued ranting out angrily. "This is about a flipping egg! Just look at it!" I gestured to the egg with gritted teeth. "It's an egg, alright?! Stop lying to me!"

"C-Crystal, please!" My father raised his hands up, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. "You... You don't have to be like this..."

"Like my mother," I grunted out. There. I said it. Your move, pal.

He started sweating even more profusely, if that was even possible at this point. "N-No, that's not what I meant!" he stammered out. He was at the brink of tears now. "Please, Hon, j-just stop! I didn't mean it that way, I-I... I  _swear_!"  

"...Y-Yeah, well," I replied with a shuddering breath. I regretted saying that. That was a harsh move. Anything that revolves around Mom is a harsh move. "...Yeah."

"I'm keeping this thing with me," I announced after an incredibly awkward silence. "Alright? It's an egg, I can feel it in my soul. I-It's an egg... I swear on my life, it is. I'm sorry that I yelled at you... But it's an egg."

My father bit his lip. "Well... A-Alright. It's fine... J-Just don't... Just don't hurt anyone, okay? Please?"

I nodded. Once. "Yeah. Fine... I get it."

"Right..." he whispered. "I-I'll get some dinner for you guys, alright? It's almost dusk, anyway... Alright?"

I rubbed a hand all over my face frustratingly. "Alright, alright! I get it now, just... please stop." My fingers tapped the surface of the egg to a beat. "I'm going to my room..." Before my dad could speak up, I continued, "don't disturb me. I'll try and figure this thing out."

My father fell silent. Without waiting for another reply, I walked off to the stairs and up straight to my room, then shutting my bedroom door behind me quietly.

I have an weird egg now... Who knew what would happen then.


End file.
